


Damn Daniel

by ItsOliver



Category: Damn daniel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOliver/pseuds/ItsOliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn Daniel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work about the famous vine duo Josh and Daniel aka Damn Daniel.  
> Eventual relationship and the nasty c;

Josh was about to walk home after school when he spotted him with a group of friends. Daniel. Josh has had the biggest crush on him for the longest time now but hasn’t had the courage to talk to him. Josh felt butterflies in his stomach as he walked up to him. He said the first thing that came to mind whenever he saw Daniel.

“Damn Daniel!” He shouted in a nervous (probably weird sounding) voice. He immediately felt his cheeks heat up.

Daniel just looked at him and laughed so Josh did too, trying to blow off his nervousness. He quickly walked home and flopped on his bed, burying his head in his pillow.

\------

Two days after Josh’s embarrassing scene, he saw Daniel in the cafeteria. He left his table and strode over to him. Daniel was distracted, talking to his friends.

“Damn Daniel!” Josh yelled. Daniel laughed again, like the last time. Maybe it was Josh’s imagination but he thought he saw a faint blush on Daniel’s face. “Hey do you think I could get your number?” Josh asked him.

“Uh, yeah sure.” They exchanged phone numbers and Josh went back to his table, grinning.

The next few class periods went by quickly but Josh’s excitement didn’t fade. This time when he walked out of the school doors he didn’t see Josh, so he jogged home.

 

At home, Josh made himself a PB&J and went to his room, closing the door. He pulled out his phone and texted Daniel.

Josh: DAMN DANIEL! 

He finished his sandwich and waited for Daniel to text back. He probably wouldn’t text back immediately but he can still hope. Josh started thinking about Daniel’s ass. He had such a nice ass. He really wanted to kiss him. Damn it. He looked down at his now tented sweatpants, even though he just started thinking about that. He always thought of himself as a very straight dude but he can’t deny how hard he gets when thinking about other guys, especially Daniel.


End file.
